Ada Apa dengan Kakashi?
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi mendadak jadi aneh dan norak. Anggota Tim 7 sepakat menyelidiki penyebabanya, namun hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendapatkan jawaban selengkapnya.


**ADA APA DENGAN KAKASHI?**

_Ditulis berdasarkan episode di mana ketiga anggota Tim 7 berusaha menyingkap wajah di balik topeng Kakashi (lupa episode berapa)._

Naruto baru pulang dari berbelanja. Kedua tangannya tidak ada yang bebas, semuanya memegang kantungan besar berisi belanjaan.

Meski agak kerepotan, Naruto tampak senang-senang saja. Sebab, malam ini ia berniat membuatkan makan malam spesial untuk Sasuke : ramen instan.

Ah, ngawur. Sebenarnya, Sasuke yang ingin memasak sesuatu yang spesial yang—sayangnya—belum Naruto ketahui, masakan apakah itu (penulis cerita ini juga tidak tahu, apa yang hendak dimasak oleh Sasuke). Sasuke ingin membuat kejutan, tapi ia minta tolong pada Naruto untuk membelikan bahan-bahannya di pasar. Sebab, Sasuke belum pede muncul di depan umum setelah mukanya memar kena gampar tiga genin patah hati sekaligus : Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Pengingkaran Sasuke atas janjinya menjadikan ketiga cewek itu sebagai pacar membuatnya harus membayar mahal.

Tapi bagi Naruto, ada sisi baik dari insiden tersebut. Sasuke terpaksa menginap di rumah Naruto sampai memar di wajahnya lenyap. Semenjak ada Sasuke, keadaan rumah Naruto menjadi lebih baik. Rumah menjadi lebih bersih karena Sasuke rajin bersih-bersih (meskipun sambil ngomel-ngomel). Naruto juga merasa berat badannya agak naik karena tiap hari dijejali dengan masakan Sasuke yang jelas lebih bergizi daripada ramen instan.

Saat berbelok di sebuah persimpangan, Naruto tersentak. Ia melihat Kakashi-sensei sedang berdiri agak membungkuk, menghadap sebuah tembok. Naruto juga merasa melihat seseorang yang berdiri di antara Kakashi dan tembok. Namun, sosok itu segera lenyap sehingga Naruto tak yakin apakah yang ia lihat adalah sosok seseorang atau hanya halusinasi saja.

Melihat Naruto, Kakashi buru-buru mengenakan topengnya sebelum menyapa, "oi, Naruto!"

"Sensei, tadi Sensei sedang bersama siapa?" tanya Naruto tak yakin.

"Oh? Tidak, tidak sedang bersama siapa-siapa," jawab Kakashi gelagapan.

"Aneh. Rasanya tadi aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan…." Naruto berpikir, berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

"Ah, aku sejak tadi sendirian, kok. Hei, belanjaanmu banyak sekali. Perlu bantuan?" jawab Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Aku bisa kok, membawanya sendirian. Aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat malam!" Naruto teringat pada tujuan semula, lalu bergegas meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Eh, selamat malam, Naruto!" balas Kakashi, tampak lega dengan kepergian Naruto.

Sasuke, dengan sisa-sisa memar di wajah, menyambut Naruto dengan celemek di tubuh yang membuatnya tampak manis. Namun Naruto tak berani mengomentari karena melihat dahi berkerut dan alis terangkat sebelah milik Sasuke. Naruto langsung tahu, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku terlambat karena…."

"Diamlah, Usuratonkachi! Cepat bawa masuk belanjaanmu," perintah Sasuke. Jutek seperti biasa.

Naruto nyengir, buru-buru melaksanakan perintah nyonya rumah. Sasuke mengikutinya dalam perjalanan menuju dapur.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kakashi-sensei. Dia…." kata Naruto sambil membongkar belanjaan dengan dibantu Sasuke.

"Ada apa, dia masih marah pada kita karena insiden tempo hari? Bukankah kita sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia diserbu cewek-cewek itu demi menyembunyikan aku?" potong Sasuke, was-was. Dia ikut berhenti bekerja.

"Tidak. Sebaliknya, dia kelihatan sangat senang. Tapi ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Aku yakin, tadi sempat melihatnya tidak memakai topeng."

"Oh ya? Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada umum."

Sasuke dan Naruto kompak menelengkan kepala, berpikir. Tapi tidak lama. Sebab, perut yang keroncongan tidak akan memberikan tenaga untuk memikirkan orang lain. Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya : memasak makan malam spesial. Naruto membantunya, meskipun justru lebih banyak mengacau sehingga Sasuke berkali-kali harus mengusir Naruto dari dapur.***

Memar di wajah Sasuke sudah lenyap. Sasuke pun kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Penggemarnya sudah berkurang tiga orang—Sakura, Ino dan Tenten—tapi Sasuke tetap tak bisa tenang. Ada saja cewek yang minta diajak kencan meskipun rumor bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang playboy cap gayung ramai beredar.

Di luar itu, aktifitas Tim 7 sudah berjalan normal pula. Sakura bersikap dingin terhadap Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Sasuke baru uring-uringan setelah Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Bukan karena cemburu pada Sakura, melainkan karena cemas Naruto tergoda oleh kecantikan Sakura. Akibatnya, Naruto juga yang menjadi korban karena selalu dijuteki oleh Sasuke, lebih gencar daripada yang sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Kakashi-sensei sehingga Naruto curiga bahwa gurunya telah mengalami cedera otak yang cukup parah. Kakashi mendadak disiplin seperti ketularan 'penyakit' Iruka-sensei! Tidak ada lagi cerita jam pertemuan tim molor menjadi tiga jam. Malah, Kakashi kini selalu menjadi orang yang pertama tiba di tempat pertemuan. Namun, yang lebih aneh lagi, kadang Kakashi begitu gelisah saat sedang bersama tim-nya. Seolah-olah ingin cepat-cepat pergi karena ada urusan yang lebih mendesak.

Hal lain yang tak kalah aneh adalah Kakashi jadi suka senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise karangan Jiraiya yang menjadi favoritnya, seperti membayangkan sesuatu yang mesum. Hal aneh lainnya jika waktunya kebetulan sedang sangat lowong, adalah hobi barunya berkaraoke-ria dan menari. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta yang norak.

"Aku rasa pertempuran melawan Zabuza tempo hari sudah merusak sebagian otaknya," komentar Naruto sambil bertopang dagu. Bosan melihat Kakashi yang belum juga berhenti bernyanyi meskipun sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam lebih di kamar karaoke.

"Iya, aku jadi tidak punya kesempatan bernyanyi," timpal Sakura. Bete.

"Memangnya kamu mau menyanyikan lagu apa? Lagu patah hati ya?" tanya Naruto tanpa tendensi apa-apa.

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto hingga benjol.

Sasuke—yang merasa jauh lebih bosan—memungut buku Icha Icha Paradise milik Kakashi dari atas meja. Ia membacanya sebentar. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Tak lama kemudian, ia meletakkan lagi buku tersebut di tempatnya.

"Aku rasa ini bukan masalah kerusakan otak akibat pertempuran. Ada yang aneh, tapi bukan itu penyebabnya. Kita harus menyelidiki Kakashi-sensei," ujar Sasuke sekonyong-konyong.

Sakura dan Naruto serempak menoleh padanya. Merasa bahwa itu adalah usul yang bagus.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai menyelidikinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Saat ini juga," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merebut mikropon dari tangan Kakashi sambil berkata, "cukup, Sensei!"

Kakashi keheranan, "ada apa denganmu? Aku masih mau menyanyi. Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa memakai mik yang lain."

"Sensei, sekarang mengaku saja. Sensei sedang jatuh cinta, 'kan?" tuding Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

Wajah Kakashi bersemu merah. Tanpa perlu berbicara, ketiga muridnya langsung tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Katakan Sensei, siapa cewek yang beruntung itu?" tanya Sakura antusias. Ikut bahagia dengan perasaan gurunya.

"Ah, sebenarnya…." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil cengar-cengir (walaupun tak terlihat karena topengnya menutupi). Salah tingkah.

Tapi Sasuke masih mengejar dengan pertanyaan, "oh ya? Apa benar, Sensei jatuh cinta pada seorang cewek?"

Sakura dan Kakashi serempak memandang Sasuke. Sakura kelihatan kesal, sementara Kakashi semakin salah tingkah.

"Oh, aku ingat, aku ada janji setengah jam lagi. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Kalian lanjutkan saja acara menyanyinya."

Kakashi cepat-cepat kabur meninggalkan ketiga muridnya. Naruto hendak mengejar tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu dikejar. Aku punya cara untuk mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaan seputar keanehan Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura dan Naruto saling memandang dengan penasaran. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum misterius.***

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia yakin, ia menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil menemukan Kakashi dalam misi tidak resmi ini. Rencana ketiga anggota Tim 7 adalah mendatangi tempat yang sering didatangi oleh Kakashi untuk mengetahui siapa pacar Kakashi dan kini Sakura berhasil menemukan sosok Kakashi.

Sensei yang kelihatannya tergolong ganteng itu sedang berdiri memandang sebuah baliho raksasa, promo film terbaru aktris asal negeri Salju, Yuji Fujikaze. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, tapi Kakashi belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Apakah ia demikian mengagumi kecantikan Yuji sehingga tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya?

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Sakura segera menghampiri Kakashi dan menemukan….

"Hah? Hanya boneka?"

Sakura tampak sangat kesal. Pengintaiannya sia-sia karena yang ia intai ternyata hanya boneka jerami yang didandani mirip Kakashi.

Lantas, di mana sebenarnya Kakashi? Juga, apakah Sasuke mau pun Naruto dapat menemukannya dan mengorek informasi mengenai siapa sebenarnya kekasih Kakashi? Kita lanjutkan minggu depan….

Ah, ngawur! Ya diteruskan sekarang juga, dong! Kita 'kan mau melihat semua karakter kesayangan kita bahagia?

Maka, kita bisa melihat pasangan pengantin baru eh Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang berada di sebuah lokasi yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Akademi ninja Konoha.

Sasuke dan Naruto menyusup masuk melalui jendela layaknya sedang mengintai, dalam malam yang temaram. Padahal, gedung tersebut adalah almamater mereka.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Mana mungkin kita menemukan Kakashi-sensei di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, menyuruhnya diam. Padahal Naruto berharap Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibir Sasuke sendiri. Ih, nakal….

"Aku rasa, Kakashi-sensei ada di sini untuk menemui pacarnya," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto cekikikan karena geli saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh telinganya. Sasuke menjewernya.

"Fokus, Usuratonkachi. Ini waktunya mengintai, bukan waktu pacaran," sergah Sasuke.

"Baik, baik. Tapi setelah ini, kita cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahku, ya?"

"Hn."

Mereka mengendap-endap melalui selasar, melewati deretan kelas yang dahulu menjadi tempat menghabiskan hari-hari mereka.

Tiba di depan sebuah kelas, Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti. Mereka saling memandang, lalu kompak mengangguk.

Gubrak!

Sejoli belia itu mendobrak pintu kelas. Mereka menemukan pemandangan yang luar biasa : Kakashi sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya!

"Tutup matamu, Teme! Ini adegan 21 tahun ke atas!" teriak Naruto sambil menutup kedua mata Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menurunkan tangan Naruto. Ia membelalak melihat Kakashi dan kekasihnya yang buru-buru merapikan pakaian mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" sergah Kakashi, buru-buru memakai topengnya.

"Sebaliknya, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Kakashi-sensei dan…" Sasuke berpaling pada kekasih Kakashi, "Iruka-sensei?"

"Kami… kami…." Iruka-sensei salah tingkah. Malu berat.

"Dengar, kalian tidak pernah melihat ini. Oke?" cetus Kakashi tegas.

"Baiklah. Kami hanya mau tahu, apa yang membuat Kakashi-sensei menjadi aneh belakangan ini. Sekarang, semuanya sudah terjawab. Apa yang Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei lakukan bukan urusan kami."

Kakashi dan Iruka tampak lega. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Si pirang itu rupanya masih penasaran.

"Sejak kapan Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei pacaran?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, itu. Kami… sebenarnya sudah saling menyukai sejak kecil. Tapi baru dua minggu terakhir ini kami mulai berani mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing," jawab Iruka malu-malu.

"Wah… romantisnya! Sasuke, cerita mereka sama ya, dengan kita?" cetus Naruto kegirangan.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Kalian juga?" sergah Kakashi takjub.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto ceria sambil merangkul leher Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut, tapi ia membiarkan Naruto memeluk dan mencium pipinya.

"Oh, pantas saja selama ini kalian kelihatan aneh. Aku perhatikan, Sasuke suka uring-uringan kalau Hinata mendekati Naruto. Ternyata karena cemburu, ya," lanjut Kakashi.

"Hn," Sasuke mendelik.

"Wah…. Sasuke masih seperti yang dulu, ya? Sangat berterus terang," komentar Iruka.

"Iya! Walaupun dia judes, aku tetap suka!" tambah Naruto terbawa suasana.

Cukup sudah. Sasuke menarik kerah belakang pakaian Naruto dan menyeretnya ke luar kelas.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Dobe."

Naruto melambai ceria pada Kakashi dan Iruka, "kami pulang dulu! Selamat, ya!"

Sasuke tetap saja menyeret Naruto. Menjauh.***

Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah berada di kamar Naruto. Bersiap untuk tidur setelah melalui hari yang melelahkan. Sasuke sudah memejamkan mata, tapi Naruto belum. Perlahan ia beringsut, menyusup ke dalam selimut Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, aku masih penasaran…."

"Hn…?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui bahwa Kakashi-sensei akan menemui pacarnya di akademi?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menepuk lembut pipi Naruto.

"Mudah. Aku membaca pesan di buku Icha Icha Paradise milik Kakashi-sensei. Di situ tertulis : _III-A. Malam ini_. Aku langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah tempat pertemuan mereka. Tempat yang bernama III-A itu ada di mana lagi kalau bukan di akademi? Juga… aku mengenali tulisan tangannya. Itu tulisan tangan Iruka-sensei."

Naruto takjub, "wah, kamu memang jenius!"

"Jenius yang kebetulan mendapat informasi lebih banyak. Nah, sekarang kita tidur."

"Ya…."

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya tidur saling berhadapan sambil saling merangkul pundak satu sama lain seperti orang kedinginan. Padahal, selimutnya sudah cukup tebal….***

Hari-hari berlalu dengan biasa saja bagi Tim 7. Sasuke masih suka uring-uringan setiap kali Hinata atau—bahkan—Sakura memberi perhatian pada Naruto. Kakashi masih bertingkah aneh, bahkan lebih aneh daripada sebelumnya. Namun bagi Sakura, yang lebih aneh adalah : Sasuke mau pun Naruto tidak peduli lagi mengenai siapa pacar Kakashi!

"Ayolah, kenapa hanya aku yang ketinggalan berita? Kalian sudah tahu 'kan, siapa pacar Kakashi-sensei? Beri tahu aku!" paksa Sakura setelah upayanya menyogok Naruto dengan ramen tiga mangkuk tidak berhasil.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Kalau memang mau tahu, pacar Kakashi-sensei itu adalah…." kata Sasuke, berhenti sesaat….

"Guy-sensei!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto serempak, kemudian kabur secepat kilat meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang tahu bahwa dikerjai, mengejar kedua cowok itu dengan wajah paling kencang yang ia miliki.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos!"

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari sambil tertawa-tawa. Riang. Ceria.


End file.
